Love Child
by King Eternal
Summary: Catherine Taile finds out she's pregnant with Diggs Howler's and her first child...


Chapter 1

Love behind closed doors...

Disclaimer: Fuck yeah, I own Cats & Dogs! And while we're playing the pretend game, I am currently dating Cheetah from the Justice League cartoon, and the sex is GERRRRRRATE! I'm also banging Tony the Tiger's older sister, Master Tigress from KFP! No I don't own cats and Dogs! The next sequel would have already been out by now!

Anthros anyone?

**Summary:"** Catherine Taile finds out she's pregnant with Diggs Howler's and her first child. But they've been keeping their relationship a secret from most of their friends and coworkers. What will happen when everyone finds out in the worse way possible? Things will only get worse as everyone tries to figure out who the father is...

How will Diggs react when he finds out?**"**

**Warning:** This is a very sexual story in the beginning, enough said. Their all anthros in this story, makes it easier on my very limited sanity and my unlimited insanity. Plus, Diggs is quite a bit larger than Catherine if they were to remain animals, and that would be really hard to write into a story, so anthros it is! Thank **WilsonWisdom25**, who helped me with most of this(Mostly spelling and some details, so that'd just about ALL of it. Hehheh*Sweat drops*). Also the pregnancies going to be nine months like a human, it helps to build the plot when I get stupid...Wait I mean-

Read, React, Review, Repeat, you all know the rest.

Enjoy!

Catherine Taile moaned as she felt her secret lover and boyfriend, Diggs Howler, thrust his hardened seven inch member into her womanhood from behind, hitting ALL the right places.

They were both panting, fur matted down with sweat, and on the verge of yet another powerful orgasm. Their seventh, to be exact.

But whether it was their first or their seventh didn't matter. What mattered was that it felt incredible.

Their position for this session was, of course, Doggy Style. And they were now using their seventh condom, seeing as Catherine insisted on following the directions of the box. Catherine on her hands and knees, pressing back against Diggs as he pulled her back to him with every thrust. His fingers were intertwined under her stomach to make sure he had a good hold of her, his erection sliding in and out with a slapping sound emanating from the wet flesh of their hips. Her matted gray furred tail was wrapped around his lower body, holding to the tan skinned, well muscled, brown and black furred body like her life depended on it.

A groan escaped Diggs' clenched teeth as he felt himself release a bit of pre-cum into the Trojan condom that would keep the two's secret exploits as just that, a secret. They'd been at this for eight hours now and he could now tell when she was close by how tightly she was clenching around him. His tail tucked itself down and between his legs as he felt the inner muscles associated with cumming clench and ripple inside him and around his dick inside Catherine.

"Oh! Ah, Diggs! I'm gonna-", She was cut off as her slit pupil eyes slammed shut and she felt her seventh orgasm of the night rip through her and felt her self clenching his member, milking him for his hot sticky essence. Her efforts were not in vain as she felt him erupt into the condom with hot thick jets of cum assaulting the latex guard, hurtling them both over the edge of orgasm.

"Cath!", He growled as he leaned over her, pressing into her as much as possible. He leaned a bit further and took the skin on the back of her neck between his teeth and bit down slightly, earning her yowl/scream from the beautiful feline body beneath him.

"Diggs!", She screamed as she lifted her left leg and wrapped it around his back, pushing him deeper.

_Just then, something happened that neither of them had expected nor noticed at all._

_A small weakened spot in the head of the worn condom suddenly gave away, leaving a tiny, unnoticeable tear in it. Several hot white pearls of Diggs' cum leaked out the tear and into the vast cavern of Catherine's body undetected by her, floating away as the condom clad head of Diggs' member slid out of Catherine with a slight resistance from her still clenched vaginal walls._

Diggs pulled his softened member out of Catherine's now relaxed body, careful to make sure the condom stayed on, before collapsing next to the limp purring Catherine as she wiggled around seductively in the remnants of orgasm. He never saw her any happier or peaceful than when they had sex, though on a few occasions he'd gotten her to giggle out loud from a quick tickle only to receive the 'Keep it up and your not getting any!' look.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest as she ran her fingers through his chest fur/hair in a pawing manner.

"I love you.", She purred out, tail wrapped affectionately around his left leg.

"I love you too, Cath.", He panted in return, lapping at the sweat trailing along her body with his tongue.

They simply laid there for several minutes, basking in the after glow as they held each other. After a while, Catherine got up on wobbly legs and made her way to the bathroom, tail swishing in rhythm with the subconscious sway in her hips. The mere sight was enough to entice him to follow as son as she closed the door to the bathroom, grabbing another condom from his drawer on the way there.

If only he realized that now it wouldn't be of any use...

-Catherine's house, three weeks later-

Heaving was all that could be heard as Catherines stood on her knees leaning over the toilet as the remains of her breakfast spilled into the toilet holding her up. 'This can't be happening...', She thought as she continued to dry heave but nothing came up, 'This just can't be happening! It can't be! I'm not pregnant! Dammit!', Tears were starting to well up in her eyes as she flushed the toilet and slumped down next to it, the taste of vomit still evident on her tongue.

"How could this be happening? We used protection and everything.", She muttered, almost sobbed, to her self, not wanting to believe that she was pregnant with his pup(s)/kitten(s). It wasn't the fact that Diggs would be the father that would scare her, it was the fact that he probably would reject them that scared her to her soul. But would he really leave her?

Maybe she was just over reacting! Yeah, she wasn't pregnant at all! She must have caught a bug or something that made her feel sick every morning since a week after she had sex with Diggs, feel tired all day but restless at night, throw up what ever she didn't like the smell of, have a sensitive nose, have sore breast, a major case of the munchies, weird eating habits and cravings...have weird mood swings day in and day out...miss her period by three whole weeks, going on four... ... ... ... ...

"Who am I kidding? I'm pregnant!", She sobbed as she let her head fall into her hands. And...she cried. She cried her eyes out for who knows how long until her left ear twitched. She lifted her head and looked to the door, just as her identical younger twin sister, Katy Taile, walked in with a sympathetic look in her yellow eyes.

"You heard.", Catherine stated more than asked.

"Yeah.", Katy said as she made her way over to her sister, sitting down next to her before bringing her into a comforting hug as she stroked her sisters short cut jet black hair, "How far a long are you? Or how far do you think at least?", She said not wanting to bother her sister about who the father was. That didn't mean she wouldn't interrogate the bastard with extreme brutality and hate if he even hinted that he was going to leave her once she knew his name and face.

"Three weeks, almost four.", Catherine said with a shaky voice as she stared down at her light gray furry feet, thoughts running through her head as her tail wrapped itself around around her ankles in a self comforting manner.

"Does Diggs know the guy?", Katy asked, worried about how the young German Shepard would react to the news. It was rather obvious that he had feelings for her older twin sister, but never acted on them. He might even neglect her if he found out...

Catherine's heart ached at the mention of her baby's father, "Yeah.", She wasn't exactly lying right? Diggs new himself, he just didn't know he was a father to be or that he had gotten her pregnant...

"You gonna tell me his name?", Katy asked with her fingers crossed behind her sisters back.

Catherine did something that she rarely ever did, she hesitated, "...Not yet. I just need to find out how to tell him.", She said that truthfully at least.

"And Tab.", Katy said absentmindedly, only to feel Catherine tense a bit, "Sorry, but you know your gonna have to tell him before everyone starts to ask why your suddenly gaining weight and sleeping on the job and stuff.", She said remembering when Catherine had told her how she had to carry her through out a mission a few years back when she'd been expecting her daughters, the hormone imbalance had left her very drowsy and she had fallen asleep halfway through the mission.

"I know I have to.", Catherine sighed, pushing herself up while walking to the bathroom door and then her bedroom, "Doesn't mean I want to.". And she REALLY didn't want to do this! She was Catherine "The Untouchable" Taile! No tom, or occasional odd female cat, had so mush as gotten a coffee break conversation with her, let alone the chance to even bring up the idea of dating. The few male cat friends she had were STRICTLY friends, especially after she started secretly dating Diggs. Any potentials had been shot down on the spot.

All because of that reckless, disregarding of the rules German Shepard who stole her heart, and gotten her pregnant.

But how was she going to tell him that he was going to be a father? What would he say? What will he do?

As she was passing the room of her nieces, she stopped and glanced at the little gray furred girls sleeping soundly in their beds around the room. They were so quiet that she could barely hear their breathing even with her keen hearing.

'Maybe...Maybe a baby won't be so bad.', She thought subconsciously as she unknowingly brought her right hand up and placed it over her still flat stomach that was left exposed from the midriff blue tank top she was wearing along with her gray sweat pants. Glancing down at her stomach, Catherine sighed, "I hope you take after me.".

Because a baby Diggs was about one of the same as Diggs himself. But then again, she loved Diggs.

**A/N:** So what do you guys think. I'm surprised that I may just be the first person to write a M Rated story for this movie! Either way, review and tell me if this is good or not.

**Also:** I know the movie never really specifies if Catherine has a brother or sister that the nieces come frm but I decided to fix that little gap in info. Also, in case you didn't read the top of chapter, they are anthropomorphic in this story, or just Anthros.

Hey gotta make something out of what nothing you got! That's what I always say...Well what I really always say is either 'Meh.", 'Nah.', 'Huh?', and my favorite 'Bite me!', but still.

Review and I shall update! Don't know when or how, but I will!

Review!

P.S- I uploaded this story at school! XP


End file.
